Electrical transmission cables, such as coaxial cables used for video satellite or cable television transmission, typically use a connector for attaching the cable to an input or output terminal such as a television jack or wall outlet. Most cable connectors generally include a connector body that is fashioned to connect to one end of the cable typically by crimping or compressing the connector body about the cable, and will have a threaded nut or frictional attachment member at an opposite end for connection to the terminal. In the past, problems have existed in the use of such conventional cable connectors. For example, it is often difficult to achieve a sufficiently tight and even crimping of the connector body about the cable in order to attach and seal the connector body fully about the cable. The crimped connection must be sufficient to lock the connector to the cable and provide a stable mechanical connection between the cable and the terminal, as well as prevent water or other materials from leaking through the crimped portion of the connector body.
Recently developed connectors have been designed with sealing rings, etc., to provide a more consistent seal between the connector body and the cable jacket. However, such newer types of connectors often require special tools for use and can be difficult and expensive to manufacture.
Accordingly, it can be seen that a need exists for an improved end connector for transmission cables that address the foregoing and other related and unrelated problems in the art.